


Mirage

by Naemi



Series: LotR Shorts [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty thoughts, Friendship, Gen, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We all have changed and yet we are all still the same deep inside.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts).



> [set post-quest]

 

Looking into the mirror, Frodo grimaced at his own reflection. With a defeated sigh, he laid down the hairbrush; his curls were an uncontrollable mess. Frustration painted red spots on his otherwise pale face. He did not feel socially acceptable at all right now.

And he wasn't.

Ever since his return from Mount Doom, social acceptance was out of his reach, and if asked, Frodo would not deny he did not care much nowadays. He would also admit, on further questioning, that he missed the easiness of past times, yet he was not exactly one to weep over what could not be changed.

A knock on the door cut into the silence of his heart.

“Who is it?” he asked, receiving no reply but the sound of the hinges creaking and footsteps approaching.

Frodo tilted his head up to gain a view on the visitor through the mirror and found Sam's rosy face.

“The ceremony is not going to wait for you, Mister Frodo. You should hurry now, if you do not wish to be late.”

“I'm not sure I want to go.”

“But … why? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, Sam. Indeed. I am wrong.” Frodo ran one hand through his hair as he spoke, tugging at his shirt with the other. “All this. It's wrong. I don't seem like myself anymore. I don't _fit_ myself anymore. My face, my features—my whole life. It is all _wrong_.”

Sam sucked in a breath. He stood right behind Frodo, grabbing his wrists to prevent greater damage.

“Do not say such a thing. We all have changed, and yet we are all still the same deep inside.” Picking up the hairbrush, he attempted to tame Frodo's curls. ”When I look at you, I can clearly see my Mister Frodo behind the shadow of our quest. I will always see you how you were before, and there's nothing wrong with that.”

Frodo looked at him with surprise and swallowed down more bitter words that tickled his throat.

“I may disagree, Sam” he replied after a while, “but I thank you for your kindness. For everything. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you.”

Sam squinted his eyes at his work and nodded with satisfaction before he set down the hairbrush. “You'd be late for Aragorn's wedding.”

“We cannot let that happen, can we?”

“We cannot indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dark curls/Frodo is late
> 
> Beta'd by the gorgeous **AlienSoulDream** and whipped into final shape by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
